pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - 600/Smite Ooze Pit/Archive 1
will add more later. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 18:27, 23 December 2008 (EST) :okay I think Im done the article...I'll add a map or two later once I have the time to do another run. Any comments/suggestions? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 19:35, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::Heaven's Delight?-- ChristmasRelyk 19:39, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::You should bring SB anyways cause it makes them ttack instead of cast-- ChristmasRelyk 19:42, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::Need b-spirit on mes, if you dont need life attune and vb on monk, you wont ned on mes-- ChristmasRelyk 19:44, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::::The second monk is to provide a second Spell Breaker. Please read the notes. Once your Spell Breaker has run out, the Ominous Oozes will cast WoD. Then you die. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 20:02, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Will change heaven's delight to something else >.> Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 20:02, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Oh i thought the ominous oozes would die before ur sb would end >.>-- ChristmasRelyk 20:05, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Nope, I tested this before. They run away because they are not brave, then they come back and kill you. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 20:06, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::How dis-honorable... ::::::::::Inorite? Sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~) Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 20:53, 23 December 2008 (EST) okay I'm moving this into testing now that I have sufficient proof. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 12:57, 24 December 2008 (EST) Ooze Pit can be 2-manned with another person or a hero with both the monk 600/smite build AND the 600Rt/smite builds. I have done both. Why post a 3man build? Farming Ooze Pit is nothing new. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] ( ) 16:31, 24 December 2008 (EST) :Why make something more difficult than it already is. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 16:34, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::I think he is saying that is not difficult to 2-man this, and I'd have to agree. There are other methods of dealing with foes that run away (try wanding them when they are adj to you). 24.67.146.243 17:38, 29 December 2008 (EST)Wynne :::Wanding is hard when using caster axe >.< three-man is easier anyways. I'll make a note saying it is possible with two man, it's just harder. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 17:41, 29 December 2008 (EST) Why not just use a QZ ranger similar to SoO 3 man? Edlittle 22:51, 12 January 2009 (EST) :good idea. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 19:52, 13 January 2009 (EST) Lol keep the idea of the other smiter but now having a ranger means you have to rewrite the usage ^^ Farmingftw 14:17, 14 January 2009 (EST) I think replacing Mantra with Asuran Scan will help for those with low Asuran Ranks. Besides, I don't have any problems with interruption, imo Mantra isn't needed.65.80.93.42 11:05, 17 January 2009 (EST) :Asuran Scan only works through your own attacks, and therefore is useless and won't work through Holy Wrath and Retribution. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 11:58, 17 January 2009 (EST) Yeah, sorry about that, I just tested and didn't work. But Wiki says that By Ural's Hammer/Intensity can increase? I will try that now...65.80.93.42 12:41, 17 January 2009 (EST) Hmm Dwarven Stability will make the QZ Ranger more efficient i would think gonna be trying it soon 88.111.116.145 14:41, 30 January 2009 (EST) Might work, Tho I do it with 2 man ~23-28min Using Normal 600 Build with Diversion. Diverting Prismatic ooze skill seems enough to kill them. And Ominous Oozes do nothing when you wand em :D No WoD [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 14:22, 2 February 2009 (EST) :You can't wand three Ominous Oozes at a time :( and this works fine anyways. I also state in the notes, that is it possible with a standard 2-man team, it's just harder. 16:44, 2 February 2009 (EST) Mantra of Resolve Is there really much of a point to this skill being here? The only interrupts that are in here are from the mesmers, and since you have 24/7 Spell Breaker it shouldnt be needed? Any possible variants?killAruna Leet! 10:05, 29 January 2009 (EST) :fixed so boss is easier to kill. 19:35, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::Nice writeup lyssa--Relyk 20:07, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::rate it if it's so nice :> 17:25, 30 January 2009 (EST) Essence Bond? O.o Just wanna know if you didnt mean for this to happen or whether it has a reason but... the 600 has Essense bond in its skill bar and so does the Ranger/Monk guy. Why do both of them have it? O.o its quite odd :R/Mo needs energy. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:32, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::to explain, essence on the tank's bar gives the tank energy, essence on the ranger's bar gives the ranger energy.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 12:58, 30 January 2009 (EST) so does anyone else feel like rating this? 10:14, 31 January 2009 (EST) : A 600 monk with any real skill can EASILY duo this dungeon in under 30 mins. The word EASILY in bold letters should say it all. All this extra crap is a waste of time. 24.67.146.243 07:11, 1 February 2009 (EST)Wynne ::Thank you for your already discussed input, Mr IP. 18:02, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::I would have to agree with the other Mr IP. above. This dungeon is easily run in the same or less time with 2 people, why bother with a build that does the same job with an extra person? In the case of SoO where a 2 man team takes nearly twice as long I can understand going with the 3 man template, but here it is unnecessary. Just detracts from your profit.--118.90.87.116 11:19, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::Not as many people are skilled at using 600/smite as others would be a simple reason. You can also run the dungeon easier with a 3-man team. It's your choice to run with 2-man, it's just easier to run three-man. Matter of choice, really. 16:58, 5 February 2009 (EST) The Boss Anyway not exploding right after you kill a boss and have your Spell Breaker not recharged?killAruna Leet! 16:36, 4 February 2009 (EST) :Don't use Spell Breaker while fighting the boss, only when you're using your PI. And that one PI should kill the boss, so you should be fine for when the group pops. 17:36, 4 February 2009 (EST) hurry up and vote this has been here forever ^ 09:27, 15 February 2009 (EST) :I'm surprised that this build hasnt been thrown into great faster. Somebody should feature it. It works, it will make ooze run slightly more popular, so theres more than just CoF being ran.killAruna Leet! 00:00, 17 February 2009 (EST) How Did this get 5s all over when its no more effective than the two man build? I have to be one of the most terrible 600's out there, and I can usually complete this dungeon with maybe a death or two at the boss. The ranger is unnecessary at best.--118.90.5.215 10:51, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Read the discussion before bringing up points that have already been made, please. And the vote doesn't count in the cash you make, just how effective the build is. 17:00, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::So if I go and make an Ooze pit 8 man 600/smite build that works better than this, then this should be WELLed then? I mean, I'm sure you could be far more effective using 8 people. Yes, the point has been brought up before, but no one provided a satisfactory reason as to why an inefficient build gets 5s for effectiveness. Surely when dealing with farming effectiveness and efficiency should be somewhat correlated?-- 12:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Explain how the build is eneffective please. And if you made an 8-man build for 600/smite, it would get well'd, because you can't have seven heros and i doubt you'd find another player who would be willing to do it 8-man with you. Also, don't be a jackass. 14:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I did explain. When it comes to farming efficiency pretty much correlates with effectiveness. This build is less efficient than a 2 man version, exactly as an 8 man version is less efficient than this one. Therefore this is less effective than a 2 man version, just as an 8 man is less effective than this. If a 2 man build does it EQUALLY as easily, and in an EQUAL amount of time, then that build is more efficient, because it earns you more profit, and thus more effective also. No need to get all hussy because I don't find your build as effective as it could be.-- 06:17, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::::That's like saying that we should get rid of the three man SoO builds and replace it with a 2-man build. And no, this build has been vetted great for a three-man build, and it won't be changed just because it can be done two man. 21:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's nothing like Shards actually, because shards is nearly impossible two man, and takes nearly twice as long. With Ooze, there is virtually no time OR difficulty difference between running it two or three man.-- 07:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just shut up, it's not going to change. 19:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Point conceded then?-- 13:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No, I'm choosing to not continue this conversation because you are making points that have been previosuly been brought up before in this discussion, and have been turned down. The build we have posted works fine for people who want to farm the dungeon. If you choose to run a 2-man build because it works for you, that's fine, just don't get all pissy about it and attempt to change the article. 21:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I have made no attempt to change the article. And secondly, the only person who has specifically turned down any 3 man comments is you, and you have provided NO validation as to why. Give me a good reason why you would run a three man variant over a two when time and difficulty are the same and I'll stfu and forget all about this discussion page. My point is not that I can run a 2 man variant - my point is that anyone can run a 2 man variant which is just as easy, just as quick, and results in more profit. You have thus far completely failed to provide a counter to this.-- 13:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Prove it--Relyk 11:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not saying that a 2-man team cant do what a 3-man can. I'm saying that it's easier to run it with a 3-man team. And i still don't get why you're so pissed about this build simply because it's three-man instead of two. Run whatever Ooze Pit team you want, I don't care. 13:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Optional on 600 is for your choice of diversion or pain inverter to kill boss. If you are capable of breaking aggro with it when absorption goes up then you don't need either, take some damage for other oozes or w/e. If shit isn't dead by the time echoed SB goes down then ur doing it wrong. And I'm not pissed, just wondering why you're clinging to the wreckage when there's a lifeboat right beside you. @ Relyk, run above build, win Ooze pit and you have your proof. EDIT: Oh, and in case you didn't bother actually reading Lyssan, I said that it's JUST AS EASY with a 2 man team, not just that it can be done.-- 09:13, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Healing Prayers staff on the Ranger Why a Healing Prayers staff? There are no Healing Prayers spells on the bar. Signets don't get the HCT or HSR bonuses. How about just any +20E staff? --''Every second waiting is a second wasted.'' 06:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) btw it was me (lyssan55) that made the last big edit on the page, I was just too lazy to log in. 16:21, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna be an ass here and say.... told you so? Please test a proposed change before you ridicule it next time.-- 16:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) RoJ I tried it with RoJ and it was like 2 times faster. Playing Is Srs Bsns 16:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :That's why it's on the build. 12:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::If the smite has RoJ you have to use 2 blessed signets in between each mob, which is annoying, and for the boss you have to die after killing each one (he wont' be able to recast SB on you). It's very annoying. 22:01, 7 June 2009 (UTC) btw i sometimes drop vital blessing for some other skill, because i have 600 hp without it and it works Playing Is Srs Bsns talk 14:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Yea Vital is already off of the build. 22:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Diversion on gelatinous absorption--Relyk 01:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. With Diversion, PI is not needed. Change to this? * * 13:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I thought you couldn't change the recharge on monster skills? Or am I wrong. Drahgal Meir 18:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) roj nerf affect the build?--Relyk 19:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes. but the build can be changed don't worry i'll fix it. 21:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) pain inverter why do you need?--Relyk 07:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :You don't need it, though it helps tremendously against the final bosses, and against Volatile Oozes that may have survived after Spell Breaker ends. It's more of a preference really, so feel free to change it to an optional slot if you want. + ℓγssάή 16:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) bad stormcloud incubus spawn Sometimes there is a pair of these that spawns in middle of the coffin room and im never able to get past them, im wondering if there is a way to kill/get past them without getting killed in one hit when this happens. 20:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :There's another way to get to gloop's room, I can't remember how but there is a way... Hareemuhhh. 21:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) timing simplified Here's how I time at the end: Prismatic Ooze casts Gelatinous Absorption; Count 1-15 mississippi; Cast Diversion; Count 1-12 mississippi; PI; The Prismatic Ooze should be dead now Imo 600 attribs should be 12+3+1 df, 10+2 prot, 8 dom, and replace blessed aura on smiter with vital blessing. Makes it easier. Hareemuhhh. 21:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wait nvm, survivor/vitae insignias Hareemuhhh. 21:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Atts should be +1+3 on divine favor and +1+ (1/2) on protection. Just swap headpice when casting either SB or Blessed aura. Not that hard and nets you longer enchantments.Sebv2727 21:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :And don't even think about saying you are busy other thing. I use this technique at DoA Foundry farming where you have alot more troubles (not that tanking at DoA is that hard)Sebv2727 22:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I work just fine with 14 prot, 11 df, 8 domthen again i use arcane echo--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't run this but it gets fast times Optional *Pain Inverter *Air of Superiority At boss just drop bonds and degen them to death. Burning Speed also helps getting around the dungeon and damaging oozes. Boss group usually dies in 1min, and whole dungeon in 19mins (thats what the runner says).Consitini 06:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :the problem with killing all 3 at once is they spawn all the guys at once, which may or may not be faster, since you'll probably die when sb wears off. lyssa did it with ether nightmare early on. i haven't bothered to try though. ive gotten 20 minutes before with normal build so it probably would be faster--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC)